chakatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Midsnow
Chakat Midsnow, originally born "Twoeyes", is technically a panther-type chakat. Pure white fur with the only distinguishably feature being a black pawprint mark on hir left shoulder and the two-colored eye condition known as Heterochromia, which gave hir the birthname Twoeyes. Snow was born to Chakats Whitecloud and Blackthunder, but due to arson being set upon the family home, shi found hirself orphaned, narrowly surviving the fire due to the last act of hir sire to save hir from the inferno before perishing along with hir mother in the flames. Due to a string of very bad luck Twoeyes was kidnapped, and in the confused aftermath of the fire was assumed dead by the local authorities. Shi escaped captivity and grew up on the streets of New Detroit making due with other street urchins until the local authorities found hir. Due to changing hir name to Midsnow and the lack of care by the HCKNA officials, it was not properly documented that the little orphan chakat was the same one from the fire in Melbourne, Australia a year prior. Shi was named a ward of the state and put into an orphanage. The orphanage itself was run by a cruel caretaker who was only interested in the money and would cut cost at any corner to make a profit. This included limiting Midsnow to the same rations as a normal biped; something that was not adequate for a taur, and made worse by the fact they were only giving the bare minimum to the bipeds in terms of rations. Snow was abused for several years but eventually escaped the orphanage around the age of 14. Shi lived on the street, malnourished and near death for a short time, until police apprehended hir stealing a loaf of bread. A court order from a judge placed hir in a mentors program that Star Fleet maintained, in which young rising cadets would help and mentor troubled youth. It was pure fate the person assigned to care for Snow was none other than a friend from hir childhood: Chakat Keketh-Lilliane Longfall (Keklily). After being reunited and cared for Snow, was placed in a foster home of Chakat Softstripe, who quickly grew to become Snow's adoptive mother. Snow finished school and entered into the Federation Star Fleet Program as a flight cadet, learning to pilot fighter craft, and then later transitioned into a Helmsman for large vessels. Eventually coming to pilot the F.S.S. Longfall: the ship which hir friend and now lifemate Keklily commanded. After a few years shi and Keklily have a cub named Midsun, and Snow decides to settle on Chakona to work as an Analyst for the Star Corps. Shi eventually mates with Chakat Blacktail, having spent time with hir at the Double H (Herm Haven) Club. When their cubs Midsun and Grill become mates, Snow and Blacktail also join in union and decide to go into business opening a pub on Chakona called the "The Cat's Eye Pub". During this time, Snow and Blacktail have a cub named Colorpot, followed a few years later when Snow sires a cub named Honorpelt with Gildedtongue. Snow is a telekinetic rated at K5, but shi hardly uses it, preferring to do things the old-fashioned way. The only times shi uses hir talent is in a dire need, or if shi's having fun with hir mates in bed. Though like all Telekinetics, shi suffers the same issue having the passive sense of knowing every object and matter around hir, which has dulled hir other senses, and as such shi feels alien inside a holosuite and stumbles into things. Snow stands around 5' 5" with D-cup breasts... though usually they're closer to DD, as shi has a love for nursing and constantly stays in a state of having mothers milk when shi can. Due to a medical condition stemming from hir malnourishment during puberty, the ligaments that make up a chakat's natural "sports bra" never developed properly, and as such Snow's breasts are like that of a normal human female, requiring hir to wear a bra for support. Category:Chakats Category:Characters, Canon Category:Author Avatar